


Pluto

by RowN



Category: Ephémère, Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Army, Child Death, Gen, Magic, Murder attempt, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Peter Pan (mentionned) - Freeform, Pluto - Sleeping at last, Potential Spoilers, Song fic, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Weapons, lyrics in their original language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Now I live a waking lifeOf looking backwards, looking backwardsA model citizen of doubtLilly en une chanson, "Pluto" de Sleeping at last: https://youtu.be/QWaYWsNW5ew
Relationships: Carolina & Eviliane & Grace & Kumiko & Lilly, Lilly & Carolina, Lilly & Kumiko
Kudos: 2





	Pluto

I woke up from the same dream  
Falling backwards, falling backwards  
‘til it turned me inside out  
Now I live a waking life  
Of looking backwards, looking backwards  
A model citizen of doubt

Lilly tentait de reprendre son souffle, la main sur la poitrine, la transpiration coulant tout le long de son corps alors qu’un énième cauchemar la déchirait de l’intérieur, l’arrachait à ses croyances, lui susurrait qu’elle avait tort.

Comprenant qu’elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle replia ses genoux sur elle-même et resta assise sur son lit trop dur auquel elle s’était habituée, tremblant comme une enfant qui espérerait que ses parents viendraient la sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas les appeler, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle était une adulte, elle était seule, elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans eux, elle n’avait besoin de personne.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle faisait le bon choix, elle en était certaine, il fallait protéger la population, c’était son rôle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter, même si les cauchemars de sa propre mort étaient de plus en plus récurrents, lui montrant encore et encore cette blonde furieuse s’en prendre à elle. Même si elle devait faire face à quelqu’un ressemblant à la personne de ses cauchemars, elle était un soldat, jamais elle ne devait avoir peur, jamais elle ne montrerait qu’elle avait peur.

Until one day I had enough  
Of this exercise of trust  
I leaned in and let it hurt  
And let my body feel the dirt  
When I break pattern, I break ground  
I rebuild when I break down  
I wake up more awake than I've ever been before

Lilly sentit son corps entier se déchirer comme si quelque chose tentait de sortir. Ça lui provoquait des douleurs terribles qu’elle ne pouvait arrêter, ne pouvant faire autrement que se retenir de hurler de douleur, ne pouvant pas se permettre de se faire repérer. Elle n’était pas idiote, elle savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer et ça la terrifiait plus que ses cauchemars.

Elle tomba à genoux, ses mains seules l’empêchant d’écraser son visage dans la boue et alors que des larmes rageuses s’écrasaient sur le sol, la terre sous ses mains remuait lentement, doucement. Elle ne put que regarder avec horreur les petites pousses d’herbe pousser trop vite et s’enrouler doucement autour de ses doigts pour la réconforter. Elle se redressa vivement en arrière, arrachant ses mains aux plantes avant de se mettre debout. Sa tête tournait à toute vitesse alors qu’elle reculait à toute vitesse, ses mains sur sa bouche pour cacher sa terreur vive et quand elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds elle crut qu’elle tombait mais en baissant les yeux, elle comprit qu’elle était en train de s’envoler et ce n’était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus être un monstre, elle n’en avait pas le droit.

Elle essaya de guider son corps vers l’objet le plus proche, le mur de sa caserne, afin de se forcer à retomber et ne pas être vue par qui que ce soit d’autre. Si ça venait à être le cas, ça en serait fini d’elle, elle serait mise sous silence au plus vite comme tous les autres monstres qu’elle avait arrêté.

Forçant ses pieds à retomber sur le sol et à s’y accrocher – ignorant avec terreur les petites pousses d’herbes qui poussaient encore pour l’aider – elle tenta de calmer la crise de panique qui la submergeait pour tenter de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Elle n’avait rien avoir avec tous ces monstres qu’elle avait récupéré pour sauver son pays. Elle n’avait pas attaqué qui que ce soit, elle n’était pas mue par une pulsion meurtrière, son corps n’avait pas changé, ne s’était pas modifié avec des ailes ou des cornes ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Elle n’avait pas de troisième œil, pas de sang sur les mains – pas innocent en tout cas, elle n’avait rien fait de mal.

Son corps sombra à nouveau normalement sur le sol et elle se demanda si ce qu’elle avait fait était vraiment bien. Elle était un soldat. C’était son travail de protéger sa population et d’arrêter ces monstres, n’est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tort, ses supérieurs ne pouvaient que faire ce qu’il y avait de mieux, ils n’agiraient pas de façon irréfléchie.

Still I'm pinned under the weight  
Of what I believed would keep me safe  
Show me where my armor ends  
Show me where my skin begins  
Like a final puzzle piece  
It all makes perfect sense to me  
The heaviness that I hold in my heart belongs to gravity  
The heaviness that I hold in my heart's been crushing me

L’enfant hurla de toutes ses forces, se repliant sur lui-même dans le coin de la pièce alors que Lilly entrait dans la pièce en enfonçant la porte. Il y avait du sang un peu partout dans la pièce, c’était absolument nauséabond mais surtout inquiétant parce qu’elle ne savait pas à qui était ce sang et parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter.

L’enfant était parcouru de pics et sa bouche avait beaucoup trop de dents pour que ce soit normal. Il avait du sang qui lui coulait d’un peu partout et Lilly comprit immédiatement que c’était le sien. Il avait dû être blessé par leur première attaque.

Lilly ne pouvait pas simplement le capturer, il avait réussi à blesser l’un de ses collègues peut-être mortellement et elle devait lui tirer une balle dans la tête, bien nette et précise. Elle n’en avait aucune envie et c’était bizarre. Avant, elle n’avait eu aucun problème à tuer l’un des monstres qui était bien trop dangereux et qui représentaient une menace concrète mais là elle n’arrivait juste pas à l’accepter. Elle ne savait pas si c’était parce que c’était un enfant ou si c’était parce qu’elle était devenue un monstre également.

Le gamin dut comprendre qu’elle était aussi dangereuse que son collègue car il hurla encore plus fort et des pics aussi blancs que ceux sur son corps, forçant Lilly à reculer à toute vitesse. Il était terrifié, il appelait sa mère à l’aide en hurlant tellement fort, c’était à en briser les cœurs les plus durs et Lilly ne s’était jamais considérée comme dure.

Elle baissa son arme, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court. Ce n’était qu’un gosse, un petit môme même pas assez grand pour porter autre chose que des baskets à scratch, il avait une peluche dans les mains, une espèce de grenouille verte et jaune aux pattes trop longues et il reniflait fort, ses grands yeux brouillés de larmes. Il n’était pas dangereux, mais il avait peut-être tué quelqu’un ! Lilly devait l’arrêter, c’était son travail pour protéger les bonnes gens, pour assurer une sécurité.

Elle baissa le canon de son arme et s’appuya sur l’embrassure de sa porte. Tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour protéger son monde avait l’air d’être un mensonge. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas laisser l’enfant s’échapper, il représentait un danger trop important, il n’aurait aucune chance. Elle ne bougea pas un long moment, juste assez pour que le petit ne la considère plus comme une menace, perdu dans ce qu’il devait faire, cherchant une aide, n’importe laquelle.

Les pics disparurent, se retirant dans le sol et les murs et l’enfant se mit debout et s’approchant lentement, tenant toujours sa peluche ridicule entre ses bras, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il devait faire. Elle ne lui laissa aucune chance et tira, directement entre les deux yeux, pas de souffrance. Aux hurlements de l’enfant firent se succédèrent ceux d’une femme, la mère, qui comprenait ce qui venait de se passer.

Lilly sortit de la maison et laissa la mère l’attraper par le col de son uniforme, une rage telle dans les yeux qu’elle aurait pu baisser les siens si elle ne se sentait pas autant déchirée à vif, son cœur lourd dans sa poitrine, voulant disparaître. Elle l’insulta, la secoua, la gifla et lui griffa le visage mais Lilly s’en fichait bien. Au bout d’un moment tout de même, parce que ses collègues allaient finir par intervenir, elle lui attrapa les poignets et les lui colla à la poitrine.

« Tout va bien madame, votre vie est sauve.

-Ma vie ?! Vous avez tué mon bébé, espèce de monstre ! »

Lilly ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la lâcher en la poussant en arrière un peu et rejoignit ses collègues, vide à l’extérieur et hurlant à l’intérieur. L’un des autres soldats posa sa main sur son épaule en lui disant qu’elle avait bien fait et qu’elle ne devait pas s’en vouloir. Elle ne dit toujours rien mais elle savait très bien que ne pas s’en vouloir n’était pas la bonne réponse après avoir abattu un enfant.

I've been worried all my life  
A nervous wreck most of the time  
I've always been afraid of heights  
Of falling backwards, falling backwards

Son sac à dos était lourd dans son dos mais elle avait l’habitude d’un tel point et continua d’avancer au milieu des autres personnes comme si elle n’avait pas déserté l’armée et qu’elle n’était pas un monstre dangereux qui pourrait perdre le contrôle et attaquer tout le monde d’un instant à l’autre. Elle avait prévu le coup. Quand elle avait déserté, elle avait volé une arme avec des munitions. La majorité servait à sa protection et la dernière servirait à la protection des autres. Elle ne se laisserait jamais plus attaquer d’innocent. Elle n’était pas suicidaire mais elle était consciente de son propre danger et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit en souffre à sa place.

En réalité, elle était lâche. Elle refusait de faire face à tout le mal qu’elle avait fait et d’en souffrir de la même façon. Elle n’avait eu absolument aucune pitié à envoyer des personnes très probablement innocentes mais terrifiées dans des prisons qui leur servirait de tombeau mais elle refusait de subir le même sort, comme si elle se croyait mieux qu’eux. Elle ne l’était pas, elle était horrible, elle était un monstre encore pire que les autres, elle ne voulait juste pas assumer l’horreur de ses actes. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, elle devait juste continuer à avancer, essayant d’ignorer ce qui l’attendait dans son dos à l’instant où elle ferait sa première erreur. Elle devait taire ses pouvoirs, taire qui elle était, disparaître dans la foule comme si elle n’était personne.

Ça l’obligeait à voler par moment, elle détestait ça mais elle n’avait pas vraiment de choix. Elle devait se faire aussi absente que possible, ne pas apparaître, n’être sur aucune caméra, aucun champ de vision, rien. Elle détestait faire ça, ce n’était pas du tout semblable à la personne qu’elle avait toujours été mais pour une raison comme une autre, elle était persuadée qu’elle méritait de vivre. Elle en était certaine et elle améliorait son mensonge à elle-même pour se convaincre que ce n’était pas pour elle qu’elle était encore en vie mais pour aider d’autres personnes. Ce n’était qu’un mensonge de plus, elle espérait encore que des scientifiques trouvent ce fichu vaccin qu’ils disaient cherchaient pour soigner les monstres qui espéraient redevenir normaux. Elle savait que c’était un mensonge de plus mais elle s’y accrochait comme si ça pouvait la sauver. Elle ne savait même plus quoi faire pour se sentir normale à nouveau.

I've been worried all my life  
I've been worried, I've been worried  
I've been worried all my life  
I've been worried, I've been worried  
I've been worried all my life

Lilly regarda la jeune femme blonde avec horreur. Elle n’avait même pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, c’était elle, c’était celle qu’elle voyait dans ses cauchemars. Elle existait vraiment, elle était juste devant elle et elle était en colère, les bras écartés alors qu’elle se tenait entre elle et une autre femme, petite et ronde, plus effrayée qu’autre chose. Lilly fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux s’emplissant de larmes alors que sa respiration se coupait encore.

La jeune femme était un monstre tout comme elle, manipulant l’eau comme une divinité seule pourrait le faire, et elle semblait plus que prête à se servir de ses pouvoirs contre elle, ça l’horrifiait.

Lilly savait très bien que la jeune femme ne faisait que se protéger et protéger son amie et qu’elle devait avoir peur mais elle avait peur aussi et elle voulait s’enfuir à toute vitesse loin d’ici et ne jamais revenir, ne jamais être attrapée mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir son cauchemar. Elle fit glisser son sac à dos à toute vitesse le long de son bras et fouilla à l’intérieur, sortant son pistolet qu’elle pointa sur elles sans aucune hésitation, sans trembler, comme elle avait appris à le faire. La jeune femme blonde ne fut qu’être plus en colère et Lilly put sentir la tension dans l’air, c’était plus qu’évident que la jeune femme allait la détruire au premier faux pas.

La petite femme ronde se plaça entre elles deux, essayant d’apaiser la situation, souriant doucement, parlant avec une voix beaucoup trop douce pour être honnête, comme une espèce de sirène. Lilly retira le cran de sureté, inspirant fortement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Elle voulait juste sauver son amie, c’était normal mais Lilly avait beaucoup trop peur et elle dut se retenir de paniquer encore plus en inspirant et expirant longuement pour réfléchir correctement. Elle ne voulait pas tuer qui que ce soit juste parce qu’elle avait peur.

Elle changea la direction du canon de son arme vers sa propre tête.

Falling backwards, falling backwards  
Falling backwards, falling backwards  
Falling backwards, falling backwards

Lilly regarda les autres personnes avec lesquelles elle voyageait. Elle ne méritait pas une seule seconde d’être avec elles, elle était bien trop dangereuse pour leur sécurité et leur voyage mais c’était peut-être sa chance de rattraper ses erreurs, de devenir quelqu’un de mieux. Ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait faire demi-tour de toute façon.

Son regard croisa celui de l’adolescente qui aurait dû être rousse et la gamine lui sourit doucement, les mains tordant le poncho qui cachait ses ailes. Elle était fragile et sensible et surtout elle n’avait pas dormi depuis beaucoup trop de temps, Lilly se sentait mal pour elle. La pauvre petite subissait des visions horribles de l’avenir et ne pouvait absolument rien faire d’autre que de les subir à chaque fois qu’elle fermait les yeux. L’adolescente s’approcha d’elle et lui tendit une bouteille d’eau parfumée à la fraise, pensant très probablement qu’elle avait soif. Lilly la remercia, un peu gênée d’être aidée de cette façon. En dehors de la blonde, tout le groupe avait pitié d’elle à cause de sa jambe comme si elle n’était pas parfaitement capable de les tuer même si elle la retirait et la posait à côté. C’était peut-être mieux. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment y penser.

Elle but un petit peu d’eau et glissa la bouteille dans son sac à dos avant de suivre son groupe jusqu’à leur voiture. Elle aurait pu faire demi-tour tellement de fois auparavant mais elle ne pouvait plus à présent. Elle devait rester avec ces quatre femmes à problèmes et les protéger, c’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour continuer de dormir la nuit, écrasée entre la portière et la gamine.

One day I had enough  
Of this exercise of trust  
I leaned in and let it hurt  
Let my body feel the dirt  
When I break pattern, I break ground  
I rebuild when I break down  
I wake up more awake than I've ever been before

Elle avait mal à la poitrine, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus problématiques, elle ne savait même pas comment elle était supposée dormir alors que ses erreurs étaient imprimées sous ses paupières.

Une main se posa au creux de son dos et la jeune femme blonde s’assit à côté d’elle sur le bord de son lit, une bouteille d’eau dans la main. Elle l’aida d’abord à reprendre son souffle lentement, aussi lentement qu’elle en avait besoin jusqu’à aller mieux, puis elle lui passa la bouteille et garda sa main dans son dos, attendant qu’elle se sente mieux. Elle ne lui dit rien, se contentant de rester à côté et de simplement être présente aussi longtemps qu’elle en aurait besoin. Lilly se sentait ridicule. Elle faisait presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de muscles et de métal, elle était un soldat surentrainé et elle n’arrivait pas à supporter de stupides cauchemars.

« Tu veux parler de tes cauchemars ? »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait cauchemardé de l’enfant qu’elle avait tué, ce n’était clairement pas une bonne idée du tout. Elle but encore un peu d’eau avant de regarder la blonde à côté d’elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait parler de l’une des exécutions qu’elle avait faites, mais peut-être qu’elle pourrait parler d’autre chose. Peut-être que ça pourrait l’aider au moins un petit peu à se sentir mieux. Peut-être même qu’elle pourrait créer un lien avec la jeune femme et se sentir mieux. Elle ne le méritait pas mais elle en avait définitivement besoin.

« J’ai rêvé que tu voulais me tuer. »

Ça fit rire la blonde qui tapota son dos en hochant la tête comme si commettre un meurtre ne la dérangeait pas. Lilly l’avait vue attaquer des gens mais elle n’était pas idiote, elle savait qu’elle serait bien plus mal à l’aise à l’idée de tuer quelqu’un. Elle espérait que ça n’arrive jamais, elle savait que si ça devait être le cas, ce ne serait une bonne nouvelle ni pour elles ni pour qui que ce soit d’autre.

Still I'm pinned under the weight  
Of what I believed would keep me safe  
Show me where my armor ends  
Show me where my skin begins  
Like a final puzzle piece  
It all makes perfect sense to me  
The heaviness that I hold in my heart belongs to gravity  
The heaviness in my heart belongs to gravity

Lilly regarda les petites marguerites qui emplissaient le terrain d’herbe sur lequel elle marchait. Elle n’aimait pas ça, utiliser ses pouvoirs ça la dégoûtait, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter ses pouvoirs entièrement, même si elle n’était clairement pas prête à voler comme Peter Pan ou un autre crétin volant.

Ça lui faisait du bien de se laisser un peu aller, elle en avait définitivement besoin. Elle inspira longuement et s’assit par terre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle faisait et elle n’était pas spécialement sûr d’avoir envie de le savoir. Ça faisait juste du bien de ne pas s’inquiéter de perdre le contrôle pour une fois. Elle savait que dans le cas terrible où ça devrait arriver, elle n’était pas seule et elle avait des personnes pour l’aider. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait les considérer comme des amies mais elles étaient autant là pour elle que l’inverse. C’était bizarre, vraiment, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser mais elle se sentait bien, ça la réconfortait. Ce n’était clairement pas parfait mais c’était déjà bien suffisant pour elle, elle n’avait pas besoin de plus.

Peut-être même qu’elle pouvait se détendre un peu, et profiter de tout ce qui l’entourait.


End file.
